


Coffee Shop AU

by supernatural_nerd_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_nerd_1967/pseuds/supernatural_nerd_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt! "I come into this coffee shop everyday at this exact time and sit at this exact table but today you're there for some reason and I don't know who you are but I will fight you for that chair" -Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by my lovely friend @kags check him out he writes Haikyuu:)

Usually Dean came in to get his coffee, (black mind you, none of that frilly ‘double shot caramel macchiato extra foam’ shit) before he headed to work in the mornings. 

He sat at the same table every day, the one by the window that overlooked the plaza so he could watch the people walk by. The other reason he chose that table was because it only had one chair and Dean definitely did not enjoy company first thing in the morning. 

But today was different. He had woken up late and half hungover from the night before, and decided that since he was already late, he might as well show up to work well fed and with a coffee cup in his hand, instead of being an under-caffeinated asshole all day. 

By the time he got to the coffee shop Dean was debating just calling in sick. His head was pounding and the voices in the shop seemed obnoxiously loud. Standing in the unusually long line, he glanced around the shop at the new faces in there. Dean’s gaze lingered on a man at the counter waiting for his drink. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His clothes were rumpled and his dark hair was wild and sticking up in places. Dean was about to step out of line and go talk to him when he heard someone call his name. 

“Dean! I thought you were sick when you didn’t show up this morning!” Benny shouted. “You’re late for work man”

“Don’t I know it” Dean said running a hand over his face and glancing back to the dark haired man. “Benny can I just get my usual? I gotta scarf this down and get to work.”

“You got it brother.” he said turning to the kitchen and shouting his order at the barista. 

Dean dropped his money on the counter and then moved away from the counter so the next person could order. The man was gone from the counter and was walking towards a table. Dean’s table. His eyes widened as he watched him sit down in his chair and began drinking his coffee. Slowly. He vaguely heard Benny call his name, but Dean was already headed towards his table, his anger skyrocketing through the roof.

He stopped just next to the man and waited for him to look up at him. When he didn’t, Dean cleared his throat and waited. The other man looked up at him, and Dean was shocked by his eyes. They were unbelievably blue and Dean couldn't remember what he was going to say to him, much less why he was angry. 

“Can I help you?” the man asked in a deep voice

Fuck. What was I gonna say? Dean thought trying to remember how to speak. 

“You're in my spot.” he finally spit out, glaring at the man. 

“On the contrary, I sit here every day. I've never seen you here before and I've been coming here for years.” he said calmly in the same gravelly, deep voice. 

Dean gritted his teeth as he stared at him. Curse him and his stupid pretty face. Dean thought. 

“Look man, I'm already late for work, can you just sit somewhere else today?” Dean muttered. 

“My name is Castiel and no I won't. I've sat here everyday and I'm not about to change that. I'll fight you over this seat.” he said defiantly. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright Cas. Look, I just want to sit in my seat and drink my coffee. Buuuut since you're making this so difficult, I'm being forced to invite you to sit with me over there at that table so we can talk some more.”

Castiel, looking slightly annoyed by Dean abbreviating his name, squinted his eyes and tilted his head. 

Beautiful fucker I swear to God. Dean thought. Or maybe he said it out loud because Cas’ eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. It was in that moment that Dean Winchester prayed to God that he wasn't lowkey flirting with a straight man. 

Castiel finally shut his mouth and stopped staring and then said “Alright fine, but only if you buy me another coffee.” 

Dean looked at him and scoffed. “I don't pay in the first date.” 

“Neither do I” Castiel said with a devious smile. 

“I guess we'll split it then” Dean said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @perfectionist-cas


End file.
